Raining Confessions
by Gchan-sama
Summary: Moving on after a friend dies and rediscovering love. Post Timeskip IshiHime


**Raining Confessions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize.**

**Summary: Six months after the death of someone, how does one move on? **

And OH YES ITS ISHIHIME.

**1. Chasing Pavements**

The rain always made Orihime somewhat comfortable. Everyone is always touched by the rain in some manner. She walked out of her apartment and put up her umbrella as the rain was at a steady pace at the moment. The goal was to walk to the store for a few things, but she found herself walking towards somewhere else. In her head, a song she had heard from a drama she watched on tv last night was playing over and over in her head, as she hummed to herself. Despite the weather, she was in a rather good mood, even though she was going to a rather dreary place.

She found herself at the gates of the local cemetery where the boy she had once promised to love for five lifetimes now laid in eternal rest.

A year earlier, there had been an incident with the group known as Xcution in which she and the other nakama had been brutally hurt while the various members of Xcution were either wounded or dead. The person who had attacked her months earlier had made good on his promise to kill everyone; however, she had healed quickly enough to focus on healing the others….except Kurosaki.

He lost his life just as he achieved his shinigami form defending the three nakama from a certain death themselves. And it nearly destroyed her emotionally to see him like that…despite the fact that her crush from most of high school was slowly fading away to a more brotherly friendship. Besides, she always knew it wasn't her that he would cry out to in trouble anyway, though for years, she couldn't admit it to herself. The first few few months, she blamed herself and did not want to see anyone, including her closest friends. Everyone tried to reassure her that it wasn't her fault; even Urahara of all people told her that "You can't save everyone. No matter how hard you try."

A familiar reisatsu had already beat her to Kurosaki's grave. She saw a figure with no umbrella saying a short prayer.

"Ishida-kun?" She gave him a friendly smile. Like her, he too had been gripped with depression after what happened and struggled with it. The two had talked often and comforted each other.

"Oh, Inoue-san" Two ice blue eyes were on her.

"What are you doing here without an umbrella?" She put the umbrella over them. "Silly."

"I got caught in the rain" He spoke quietly, searching her face. They both looked at the grave.

"I'll let you alone" He said out of respect, but she stopped him.

"It's okay." She nodded. "Besides, you're soaking wet. You're going to get sick now, so you should stay under my umbrella." She pulled her hoodie up over her head as she went to say her peace.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun" she smiled serenely. "I hope you're okay wherever you are now, since you're not even a shinigami anymore.."

**2. The heart is always right, no matter what.**

For some reason Ishida found himself out walking and in the cemetery, despite the gloomy gray skies that well…matched his mood at the moment. For the last year, he was tormented by 'What if' in regards to the incident that caused the death of his rival and friend and the near deaths of those who were dearest to him. He, who had come close to death so many times during the rescue in Hueco Mundo, once again found himself facing down death, only this time it almost cost him the other person who had been the dearest to him as well.

For years, he had found himself talking to and sharing the most in common with Inoue the most: they both had a love of sewing and crafts, cooking and the fact that they both spent the most time together during the rescue in Soul Society until he ran into his grandfather's killer. It wasn't until the chaos of the final hours of Hueco Mundo, where he sacrificed himself to protect her from not only the Arrancar who lopped off his arm, but the monster that had inhabited Kurosaki's body and stabbed Ishida, thinking he was a threat. Everytime he looked at her, all he could think of was how truly happy he would be if she survived and lived a nice normal life…even if it was with Kurosaki. Then, he realized he loved her.

She was his sun. She finished her prayer and returned, now wet herself.

"Geez" He couldn't help but chuckle. "Now you're going to get cold yourself."

She ducked under the umbrella. "Nah. I don't get sick so easily." She looked at the grave. "Ne…Ishida-kun?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think Kurosaki-kun's been reborn yet?" Her gray eyes looked at him.

"Probaly."

"What do you think he's been reborn as?" A serene smile once again broke out. "I think he's been reborn as someone stronger. Maybe…a lion or an eagle."

This made him think for a minute. "I'm sure whatever he's been reborn as, it's probably something dramatic. You know Kurosaki _always _has to be the showoff."

"Yeah" She laughed. "You're probably right. Let's go get something warm to eat. My treat!"

**3. Somewhere only we know**

The two went to a café near the cemetery were they both ordered warm drinks and for Orihime, a dozen cupcakes, some curry and chicken ramen.

_Amazing. She's got a completely iron stomach. _He thought. They sat down. And Ishida was about to get the shock of his life…

"You know…" She began, "I've doing a lot of thinking over the last few months. I think it's time for me to move on."

"I agree."

"Can I be honest with you about something?" She drank some hot chocolate. "About Kurosaki-kun and me?"

"Sure." Though deep down he wanted to say, _Not really…_

"I always knew he loved Kuchiki-san" She blurted as she stared into her cup. Her eyes grew cloudy. "I was deluding myself all of those years."

He sat there, stunned. "Inoue-san…"

"I kind of realized that years ago, when we came back from Soul Society" she continued. "But…I didn't want to believe it. But he looked at Kuchiki-san with something that I never saw him look at anyone with. It wasn't until the last year or so that I finally decided that I can't deal with this. I mean…he got us all involved with Ginjou-san and those people…"

She looked near tears.

"Inoue-san…you don't have to do this" He reassured her. "He did like you, you know."

"You really are a good guy" She blushed, then turned away. "I'm sorry. It sounds soo bad."

"Not really" He grinned. "the good guy part, that is."

_I'm just going to come out with this. If he says no, then it's okay. _And she was honest with herself for once. She had started seeing Ishida in a different light when the incident in Hueco Mundo happened.

Just then, the waitress came with their check and Orihime kept shut until he walked her back to her place. By then, the rain was harder than ever.  
>"Thanks" She smiled. "But…you can stay at my place until it lets up some."<p>

"I should be getting back soon anyway. Ryuuken's actually cooking something" He chuckled. "A little too late for family bonding, but…it's nice to see him squirm and try for once."

"He's your father."

"Unfortunely." He then stroked her cheek, without realizing it until he blushed and quickly backed away. "I should go" He said quietly.

"No" she replied as she leaned in closer. The umbrella fell on the sidewalk. "I was trying to say this earlier, but I want…I want to see you more often."

The rain quickly soaked them.

"Is that…" he stared into her eyes. "a confession?"

"I'm in love with you" she whispered. "it's always been you…but it took me a long time to realize that. And for that, Ishida-kun…I am truly sorry."

A smile broke out on the Quincy's face. He traced her lips with his thumb. "Why are you apologizing?"

Then he kissed her, soft lips meeting his.

"I've loved you for so long" he confessed. "Inoue-san..are you sure?"

"More than anything" She grinned. She leaned in closer as they held each other, arms intwined together.

While the rain continued on…

**FINI.**

This is officially the longest story I've written for . Oh, I can already hear the 'OMG YOU KILLED ICHIGO' rants I'll probably get. But that's ok…one day I'll write an IchiRuki short when Ichigo doesn't piss me off as much. Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
